Legendaries go bowling
by My5cookies
Summary: What happens when most of your favorite legendary pokemon go bowling. You don't want to know! But if you do, then this story is for you! rated K for suggested swearing and threats


"Yippee! This is gonna be so much fun. We're gonna play games and eat fries and listen to music and have fun and-"

"Mew! Calm down. We're going bowling, not to the carnival." A little green fairy interrupted.

"I know. I'm just so excited! I still can't believe that Arceus finally let us go bowling!"

"Mews got a point Bi." The wish maker Pokémon chimed in. "It has been a while since we went bowling."

"Exactly! Jirachis got my back!" Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi continued to chat as they drifted down the Hall of Origins, and headed towards the main lobby where everybody would meet up. After slowly convincing Arceus to let them go bowling, she had finally agreed to let them go. Besides the three tiny legendaries. Cresselia, Manaphy, Groudon, Kyogre, and Mewtwo were going as well. The others either didn't want to go, or just couldn't bowl physically.

"So, who here is going to get a strike?" Mew asked.

"Not me! Not without the bumpers anyways." Jirachi answered with a small chuckle.

"I'm gonna get all strikes!" Mew boasted.

"And Darkrai's gonna dye himself pink." Celebi replied. Her answer oozing with sarcasm.

"Really?" The naive puffball asked, in turn resulted in Celebi rolling his eyes." The tiny legendaries continued to float towards the main lobby. All the while, Jirachi rolling his eyes furiously, while Celebi was trying to explain to Mew what sarcasm was. So when they finally entered the main lobby, they almost ran into the wall. All three mini legendaries surveyed the room. Groudon and Kyogre were talking at one end of the room; While Manaphy was trying to strike up a conversation with Mewtwo.

"You're no fun!" The prince of the sea barked. Then he glanced up at Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi. "Hey guys!" Manaphy yelled while bouncing over to her friends.

"Hi hi!" Mew replied. "You excited?"

"Yep! Can't wait to get there. All we need is Cresselia, and then we can go. When I saw her last, she said she would be here in a few minutes. She just needed to do something." Manaphy explained. The four friends sat on the ground and waited for Cresselia. But not even thirty seconds had passed when Mew started moaning out of boredom.

"She's taking forever! I wanna go bowling noooooow!" Mew complained.

"Patience grasshopper." Celebi replied with a giggle. Mew looked down the hallway in hopes of seeing Cresselia. But she wasn't there. He turned his head to the other hallway, and this time, she saw her drifting down the hall. But she wasn't alone. An ebony phantom was by her side. His one visible eye filled with hate and annoyance.

"What's Darkrai doing with Cresselia?" Jirachi asked. The others just shrugged. Cresselia floated towards the four, and smiled.

"We can go now. Sorry it took so long. Mr. Grumpy here wouldn't get his butt moving." Cresselia motioned with her head towards Darkrai.

"He's coming too? Did you blackmail, threaten, or force him to come?" Jirachi questioned. Cresselia only giggled. But it gave the four shivers.

"I used what every girl uses to get what she wants from a guy." Cresselia explained.

"Embarrassing photos?" Celebi asked.

"Bingo." Mew floated up and did a back flip.

"Well. The more the merrier!" Mew shouted while flying over to Darkrai. "Ready to go Darkyrai."

"Calm me that again and I'll turn you into kitty litter." Darkrai threatened. Mew just floated a little bit backwards.

"Let's go everybody! Yay!"

* * *

Everybody was getting situated at the alley. They had the lanes and bowling balls chosen, and everybody was getting geared up to go. (Except Mr. Grumpy pants of course) Jirachi sat by the key board, ready to punch in everybody's name for the bowling order.

"Who's going first?" Jirachi asked loud enough for everybody to hear him.

"ME!" Celebi, Groudon, and Mew cried in unison. "You? No way! STOP THAT!" They all yelled at each other.

"Well, I'm bigger then you two, so I can step on you!" Mew and Celebi gave each other a nervous glance.

"Groudon's going first." Mew and Celebi shouted nervously. Jirachi typed in "Groudon" and hit "next". He entered Celebi next, then Mew. Next he put Manaphy, himself, Kyogre, Cresselia and Mewtwo. Just as he was about to hit enter, he stopped.

"Darkrai are you playing?" Jirachi shouted over to Darkrai. Darkrai was slumped in a chair. Looking angry at the world. He shifted his visible eye toward Jirachi. Then rolled it.

"Yeah I guess." Jirachi nodded, and punched in his name with an evil snicker. After hitting enter, the names went on the big TV, and everybody read over the list. Then burst out laughing. Darkrai bolted out of his chair.

"WHAT! JIRACHI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jirachi was laughing too hard to care as Darkrai grabbed the wish maker.

"Oh come on Darkrai, it's cute!" Cresselia managed to say in between laughs. Darkrai just twitched his eye. He released Jirachi, and returned to his seat. If you were there, you could've sworn steam was emitting from his head.

"Groudon, you're up!" Jirachi yelled. Groudon strolled up to the bowling rack, and grabbed a bright red ball. After positioning himself. He ran up to the lane and released the ball. After a few seconds, the pins and ball made contact.

"Got 6 of them. Not bad." Celebi exclaimed. Groudon just shot a cocky smile, and grabbed the bright red ball again. He charged up, released the ball, and it rolled into the pins.

"8 total! Woo-ho!" Groudon chanted.

"Celebi, you're up!" Jirachi shouted. Celebi flew over to the ball rack, and struggled to pick up the heavy purple ball. After she got it firmly in her hands, she flew forward quickly, and released the ball. It rolled forward, and knocked down all but two pins.

"The 7-10 split. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!" Manaphy laughed.

"Yo Celebi!" Kyogre barked. "I'll give you ten bucks if you can get those two down!" He slammed ten bucks on the table in front of him. Celebi nodded, and grabbed the ball. After examining the pins, she flew forward and once again threw the ball. It headed for the leftmost pin, and hit it. This caused it to fly over and knock down the other pin. Every Pokémon's jaw hit the floor.

"OMA I did it!" Celebi cheered. She flew over to the table, and with a smirk, snatched the ten bucks. "And I made ten bucks in the process."

"No freaking way." Kyogre mumbled.

"Dude. You just got owned. BIG time." Groudon said.

"Mew!" Jirachi yelled. Mew cheered and grabbed a green ball. After zooming up, and releasing the ball, he watched it roll straight. Straight into the gutter.

"Gutter ball!" Celebi chanted in a computerized voice. Mew responded by sticking his tongue out. He grabbed the ball again, charged up, and let the ball fly.

"I hit the pins!" Mew cheered.

"You hit_ a _pin." Celebi corrected. Mew just shrugged.

"Oh well. I'm hungry. Arceus gave me some money for food, wanna go buy something?" Celebi nodded.

"We're gonna buy some food, does anybody want anything?" All the Pokémon started shouting out what they wanted, while Celebi took a mental note.

"Celebi!" Kyogre called out. "Bet you ten bucks you won't remember it all!" Celebi just smirked, and flew off with Mew.

"Dude? You're gonna be broke when this day is over." Groudon stated.

"Manaphy, your turn!" Jirachi called. Manaphy grabbed a pink ball, and shot it towards the pin. He hit 3 pins. His next turn was a gutter ball.

"Jirachi, you're turn!" Jirachi called to himself. "Oh wait." He realized his stupidity, and laughed a little. He grabbed a gold bowling ball, and threw it at the pins. Jirachis eyes widened as he saw the ball move down the center of the lane. The ball then made contact with the pins. All the pins.

"Yay! I gotta strike!" Jirachi cheered while doing a front flip.

"These little dudes are showing us up!" Groudon leaned in and told Mewtwo. He just chuckled lightly.

"Kyogre!" Jirachi shouted. Kyogre headed up to the balls, grabbed a green ball, shot it at the pins, and also earned himself a strike.

"Sweet redemption for the larger Pokémon!" Kyogre laughed.

"We're back!" Mew shouted. Him and Celebi were arms were both full of food and drinks.

"Ok. So we have 3 popcorns, 8 drinks consisting of 4 Pepsis; 1 Dr. Pepper; one Sprite; and One Diet Pepsi. 4 fries, a slice of pepperoni pizza, and a pack of skittles." Celebi finished, and took a big gulp of breathe.

"By George she got it all right!" Groudon shouted. After passing out everybody's food, she flew up to Kyogre.

"And you, my blue friend, owe me ten bucks!" Kyogre muttered a string of curse words under his breath while pulling out a ten dollar bill. After pocketing the ten bucks, Celebi floated up to Darkrai with a Pepsi in her hand.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but I got you a Pepsi anyways." She extended her arm towards Darkrai with the medium Pepsi.

"Thanks." Darkrai mumbled while taking the drink.

"Mewtwo, you're up!" Jirachi called.

"What about Cresselia?" Celebi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"She went up while you were scamming Kyogre. She hit 7 of the pins." Celebi nodded, and took a seat next to Darkrai. Neither of them said anything for a while. The only noise was the crashing of the pins, then Mewtwo groaning.

"Only two? I need to practice more…" Mewtwo stated.

"Darkrai, you're up!" Jirachi called.

"Jirachi. Who is this Darkrai of which you speak? The only name after Cresselias is Darkyrai-rai!" Manaphy teased.

"Oh you're right. My bad. You're turn Darkyrai-rai!" Jirachi corrected with a laugh. Darkrais eye twitched. And the steam started to blast of his head.

"I'll kill 'em." Darkrai mumbled while getting up. He grabbed a dark purple bowling ball, went up to the lane, and shot the ball forward. Ending with a strike.

"Nice work Darky-" Jirachi was cut off with Darkrai grabbing his head.

"Call me that again and I'll use you as my bowling ball." Darkrai threatened. His eye was bloodshot. Jirachi nodded, and Darkrai released him.

"Dude needs to get a girlfriend or something." Jirachi mumbled. "Ok, Groudon, you're up again!"

"Jirachi, I don't think you need to keep announcing it." Groudon explained.

"I know. But it makes me feel useful." Jirachi replied. Groudon rolled his eyes with a smirk while grabbing his bowling ball. After going his two rolls, he ended up getting 9 pins down.

"Celi-" Groudon clamped his massive hand over Jirachis mouth.

"They know the order!" Groudon screamed. Celebi chuckled to herself as she took her turn. But unfortunately, she got two gutter balls.

"So much for my lucky start!" Celebi sighed to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kyogre dance around with happiness. Probably cause he didn't lose any money this time. Celebi drifted over to her seat next to Darkrai, and placed herself down. "Kyogre sure is happy he didn't lose any more cash. He looks like he's trying to touch his flipper to his tail with that dance!" Celebi laughed to Darkrai. But Darkrai continued to have a stare down with the floor. Unfazed by the joke.

"Um…so…..uh…" Celebi started. "Um…nice strike you made there. Didn't know you could bowl so well." Celebi mentally sighed in relief. It was a start.

"Luck I guess." Darkrai responded. He turned his eye towards Celebi for a brief moment, before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I thought it was-"

"Quarters!" Mew interrupted suddenly. This caused Celebi to jump a little.

"What? Why?" Celebi asked.

"Duh! For the crane game! Manaphy and I wanna go play! Now gimme quarters!" Mew begged.

"I don't have any quarters. Sorry." Celebi responded. Mew looked saddened for a second before jumping over to Darkrai.

"Quarters!" Mew started again. Darkrai glared Mew down with an icy glare that would give anybody with half a brain a brain freeze. But in the end, Darkrai reached into his wallet, and pulled out 4 quarters.

"Go crazy." He mumbled. Mew and Manaphys face exploded with happiness. They snatched the quarters, and dashed towards the arcade. Celebi looked back with disbelief.

"Say thanks you two!" She called back in vain. "Oh why do I try?" Celebi slumped back in her chair and face palmed herself. In turn, actually managed to cause Darkrai to chuckle. "At least my pain brings somebody joy." Celebi joked. "But you know, you just set the fuse on those two. You give them some quarters, and then they'll come to you for more. Soon, they'll start taking dollar bills. Then they'll try to auction each other off for quarters."

"Thanks for the warning Celebi." The Darkrai started to stroke his invisible chin. "If they auction each other off, I may buy one of them. I could always use a minion. Or slave. Whatever works." Both Darkrai and Celebi started to laugh at this joke.

"Darkrai, dude, you're up!" Groudon shouted.

"How come you get to say it?" Jirachi complained.

"Cause I can step on you."

"I can turn you into a walking balloon Pokémon!"

"I can set you on fire!"

"I can put you in Kyogres body!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Groudon screeched.

"Try me!" Jirachi tempted as he floated away with his tongue out.

"Come back here so I can eat you!" Groudon shouted while running after Jirachi. All the Pokémon were watching this either with horrified or amused faces.

"Can't you stop them or something?" Darkrai whispered to Cresselia.

"Yeah. But what fun would that bring?" She replied. Darkrai just shrugged and took his turn. 8 pins were knocked down in two turns. As he turned to his seat, he keeled backwards when Mew decided to fly into his face.

"Quarters." Mew stated.

"I just gave you two some!" Darkrai replied.

"We used them up and now we need more!" Mew moaned.

"Later. Why not stay and talk with Jirachi or something?" Darkrai suggested. Mew just put on his puppy dog eyes for a second before becoming all happy.

"Oh my Arceus! I almost forgot, the DJ is here, and he's taking song requests!" After Mew stated this, all the Pokémon except Darkrai, Mewtwo, and Cresselia dashed for the DJ booth.

"I swear if any of those guys request a rap song, I'll pull my nonexistent ears off." Cresselia barked.

"Ditto on that." Mewtwo replied.

"Can I pull them off for you two?" Darkrai asked with a smug smile. In return he got two death glares. Almost immediately, all the Pokémon came back.

"Let's see who's song is played first! I hope it's mine!" Manaphy prayed.

"Hey Celebi! Bet you ten bucks your song won't be the first to play!" Kyogre barked.

"Dude! AGAIN WITH THE BETTING? Do you like looking like an idiot?" Groudon asked.

"There are 6 songs going to play. 1 out of six chance Celebi's gonna be the first to play. Just like that, the music started playing. The song was "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benataur.

"Celebi, is this the song you chose?" Kyogre asked.

"You best believe it is buster. Now I want my money!" Celebi demanded.

"For the love of Arceus!" Kyogre shouted. He threw his ten bucks at Celebi, and walked towards the snack bar to drown his anger away in French fries.

"I thought you requested "Party in the USA." Groudon questioned.

"I did. But then Kyogre wouldn't let me live it down. Plus, I just made an easy ten bucks." Celebi replied with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"I have a whole new respect for you little dude." Groudon stated. Celebi just drifted away with her nose in the air.

"Quarters."

"Mew, go away! I told you I don't have any quarters!" Celebi screamed.

"But Biiiiiiiii! You didn't even cheeeeeeeeck!" Mew moaned.

"UHG! Fine." Celebi floated over to her purse and pulled out her wallet. After opening the little coin pouch, she sifted through the pennies and nickels, and happened to come across two quarters. Which were instantly stolen by Mew. But as Mew went to zip away, Celebi snatched his tail. "Before you go, say thanks for Darkrai for giving you the quarters before." Celebi released Mew. He instead ran straight for the claw machine.

"Mew! I swear I'll shove you in the crane game if you don't get back here!" Celebi threatened while chasing Mew.

"Do you know what's wrong with those two?" Cresselia asked Mewtwo.

"I believe Mew has become a quarter moocher." Mewtwo responded.

"MEW! GET BACK HERE!" Celebi screeched as she flew after Mew.

"She's crazy! She's a killer! I think it's that time of the month again!" Celebi stopped right in her tracks. And all the Pokémon's eye sizes increased twenty times.

"Why did it get all quiet?" Mew asked.

"Mew. Little Dude. Every guy knows there is one rule when talking to a girl. One VERY important rule. And you just broke it." Groudon explained.

"What rule?" Mew asked. His stupidity knew no bounds.

"Run." Was all Kyogre said.

"What?"

"RUN!" All the Pokémon shouted. Mew turned his head towards Celebi. She had turned bright red.

"Hey Celebi." Mew started slowly and cautiously. "Looking good today. Did you do something with your hair?"

"MEW I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE STONE AGE!" Celebi roared.

"Ohmigosh I don't wanna die!" Mew cried while flying forward at mach speed, with Celebi right on his tail.

"Let's have a moment of silence for our soon to be dead friend." Jirachi stated.

"Go Celebi!" Darkrai chanted.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia said.

"Cresselia!" He responded.

"Cresselia help!" Mew called out while dodging an Energy ball.

"Mew." Cresselia huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Groudon!" Groudon blurted out.

"Groudon!!!" Everyone shouted.

"I don't like this game anymore." He replied while shrinking back.

"I thought we were supposed to be playing a nice simple game of bowling. But instead, Celebi is scamming Kyogre, and trying to kill Mew. Mew is stealing Quarters. Darkrai has become a cheerleader for Celebi. I'm gonna kill Groudon. And….is there anything I'm missing?" Jirachi asked.

"That about sums it up." Mewtwo answered.

"When Mew dies, who's gonna tell Arceus?" Kyogre asked.

"Somebody has to stop them." Cresselia ordered.

"Good luck Cressy." Darkrai shouted.

"Why don't you just trap her in a Dark Void Darkyrai-rai?" Cresselia asked with a sneer. Darkrai got up and floated to her level.

"1, I don't want to feel the wrath of Celebi when she wakes up. And "B," call me that again and I'll play boomerang with your head."

"I scoff at you Darky. Scoff! See I just scoffed." Cresselia scoffed.

"Dudes! Just chill out!" Groudon intervened. At this point, Cresselia and Darkrai were having a stare down with each other. Both their eyes were on fire with rage.

"That's it!" Groudon announced. He lifted one leg up, and slammed it on the ground. It caused the while building to shake horribly. Everybody stopped.

"No need for Earthquake." Celebi stated.

"Can't we all get along and listen to the music." They all got quiet and listened to the speakers. It was playing "Cupid Shuffle." Manaphy and Mew squealed with delight.

"Ohmigosh we have to dance! Come on Bi!" Mew grabbed Celebis hand, and dragged her to an open spot. Apparently forgetting ten seconds ago she was trying to rip his head off. Both Manaphy and Jirachi started dancing when Mew and Celebi joined in.

"I love this song!" Jirachi shouted. All four mini legendaries continued to dance and laugh with each other.

"They're pretty good." Kyogre mentioned.

"They're so cute!" Cresselia squealed.

"Come on you guys! Dance with us!" Mew shouted. Cresselia, Mewtwo, Kyogre, and Darkrai backed up a little. Groudon started clapping.

"I'm totally joining!" Groudon announced. He jogged up to the mini legendaries, and started dancing with them. Unfortunately, Groudons massive size made dancing an impossible task. His cupid shuffle dance looked more like the potty dance. Finally, the song ended. The mini legendaries and Groudon were giggling wildly. Cresselia started clapping.

"Wonderful you guys!" Cresselia cooed like a mother who had just gotten a picture from her child.

"Groudon looked like he needed to pee." Kyogre mentioned.

"Ha ha." Groudon replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Whose turn is it to bowl?" Mewtwo suddenly asked. Cresselia glanced up at the game board.

"Mew's up." Cresselia announced. Mew grabbed his bowling ball, and threw it forward, knocking down one pin. His next turn resulted in knocking down 3 more pins.

"I'm going back to the crane games!" Mew announced. But nobody seemed to hear him. He just shrugged, and zoomed off.

"Yay my turn!" Manaphy cheered. After going twice, he knocked down 6 pins. "Does anybody know what time it is?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Uh..." Kyogre glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 11:25."

"I'm tired." Manaphy stated.

For the next hour or so, all the Pokémon bowled and enjoyed each other's company. Manaphy ended up falling asleep at a quarter to midnight. So the Pokémon decided to just take Manaphys name off the scorecard, and let him sleep. The first game ended with Celebi winning the game. A new game was started. But this time, only Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Mew and Darkrai played it. Surprisingly, Darkrai loosened up a little bit. And although he would never admit it, the legendaries knew he was enjoying himself. Halfway through that game, Jirachi and Mew ended falling asleep. But they thought that Mew just suffered from sugar overload, and crashed. Either way, he was out. Cresselia and Mewtwo sat at the table talking to each other, the sleeping legendaries on the chairs next to them. Celebi was up now. It was her second turn. She charged up and released the ball, and ended up hitting only 2 pins in the end. She didn't say anything as she drifted to her seat next to Darkrai. Celebis eyes were half closed, which must've been noticeable, for Darkrai gave her a small concerned glance.

"If you're tired, then you should go to sleep." Darkrai explained. Celebi seemed to only halfway hear him. She was slowly progressing towards sleep. Finally, she shook her head no.

"I'm fine." She stated. "I can stay awake till we get home. Maybe I should wake Mew up. His energy would probably keep me awake."

"Quarters."

"Wh…I…Weren't you sleeping?" Celebi asked the now lively Mew.

"I was, but then I had a dream I was eating a super big Pixie stix. But the Pixie stix was actually healthy! Ohmigosh it was scary! So I woke up, and I want quarter's woman!" Mew demanded. Celebi noticed she had slipped closer to the bowling ball rack, not knowing whether she would hit Mew or herself with one. Celebi sighed with annoyance.

"I have two more quarters. That's it." Celebi barked while holding up two more quarters. Mew grinned from ear to ear, and stole the two quarters. "I gotta get me some new friends. Or a boyfriend." Celebi yawned loudly while contemplating these thoughts. She flinched as she felt Darkrais claws pet her head with phony compassion. "Thanks." Celebi said with a smirk. Celebis eyes drooped lower and lower. Fighting sleep was becoming harder. Finally, she let out a huge yawn, and fell asleep while leaning against Darkrais arm.

"OHMIGOSH YAY!" Mew shouted from the arcade. Mew came barreling back towards the group, holding a black stuffed toy. "I finally won!"

"And it only took you all of our money." Darkrai mumbled. Darkrai examined the stuffed toy closer. He noticed a hint of red around the neck, and white flowing off it. A tiny speck of sky blue was noticeable as well.

"That's great Mew!" Cresselia shouted. "What did you win?" Mew held up her new toy, and immediately, coos were heard from all the awake Pokémon. Darkrai face palmed.

"It looks exactly like Darkrai! That's awesome!" Groudon shouted.

"No it's creepy!" Darkrai shouted back. Forgetting Celebi was only inches away.

"It's adorable!" Cresselia exclaimed while floating towards Mew.

"It's my own personal little Darkyrai!" Mew cheered. Darkrais eye twitched madly at that name. Next person to say that was going to be thrown off a cliff with weights tied around their necks. Cresselia turned back towards the group.

"I think it's time we head home. The little ones are all passed out. And it's almost closing time anyways." The legendaries nodded, and started collecting their trash and belongings. Darkrai scooped Celebi up, and cradled her like a baby.

"You wanna hold her for me." Darkrai asked Cresselia.

"I think you're capable of holding her." Cresselia replied with a smirk while hoisting Jirachi on her back. Kyogre picked up Manaphy, and placed him on his back as well. Darkrai slightly rolled his eye. He glanced at Celebi for a bit. He would never say it out loud, but the innocent look on Celebis peaceful face filled Darkrai up with a warm fuzzy feeling. After their area was clear of debris, they proceeded for the exit. Mewtwo and Darkrai were chatting, Cresselia was by herself in the front, Mew was flying rapidly above the group, and Groudon and Kyogre were talking in the back. At last they reached the house. The Pokémon without sleeping minis said their goodnights, and headed for their separate islands and homes.

"Don't you think it's a little late to take them home? It's almost two am!" Kyogre announced. Cresselia nodded.

"How about we just let them sleep on our islands tonight?" Cresselia suggested. Kyogre and Darkrai nodded in agreement. Kyogre said goodnight, and drifted to his sea home with Manaphy riding his back. Darkrai and Cresselia started for their islands together.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Cresselia asked.

"It was alright." Darkrai mumbled. Celebi fidgeted a little in her sleep, but stopped after a moment.

"She's cute isn't she?" Cresselia commented. This question caught Darkrai off guard.

"What?"

"I've always adored how cute someone is while they're sleeping. Don't you agree?" Cresselia explained.

"Um…sure?" Darkrai answered with uncertainty. Celebi again stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes halfway.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Somewhere around 2:30." Darkrai answered. "I'm gonna let you sleep on my island tonight. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Celebi nodded once, and nuzzled herself against Darkrais arm. She was instantly asleep. For the rest of the trip, the two remained silent. But Darkrai kept noticing Cresselia with a faint smile on her lips. The kind of smile that always made you think something was up. After some more quiet traveling, Newmoon and Fullmoon Island came into view. Cresselia and Darkrai both said goodnight, and went their separate ways. On Fullmoon Island, Cresselia placed Jirachi on a make shift nest. She herself relaxed next to him, and slowly drifted to sleep. On Newmoon Island, Darkrai gently placed Celebi on a pile moss. He set himself down by Celebi, and his eyes started to flutter close. Before he fell asleep though, he saw Celebi flip over and face him. Darkrai shifted his head backwards a bit, to make sure nobody was around. He then cooed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**My first short story! Here's how this monstrousity came to be. Me bowling + lots of Sugar + Pokemon Fanfictions = this story. After rereading it 500 times, I don't know much that can be changed. I know some parts could be better, but hey, this is my first story. R&R appreciated.**


End file.
